Jess and Rory Meet Again
by hxc nerd
Summary: What happens when Jess comes to Stars Hollow to be Luke's Best Man at Luke and Lorelai's wedding?
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: Okay, so this just came to me. Everything that's happened so far has happened, and this takes place in the future at Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Of course Jess is there. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gilmore Girls and it's characters. Especially Jess. You know you want to own him.

-------

Rory couldn't figure out if she was excited, or dreading Jess coming to the wedding. Of course she wanted to see him, she always wanted to see him. But she had no idea where they stood since that night at the pub with Logan.

Rory sat in her childhood room staring out the window, recalling everything that had happened with Jess. She hadn't slept at all the night before. But after much contemplation, she decided she was prepared to see Jess again.

'_Yeah, I can do this. I think I'm over him by now. What if he has a girlfriend he's bringing? Wait… Why would I care? I don't really…'_

Rory was brought out of her thoughts by her mothers voice.

"Is my sleeping beauty awake?" Lorelai asked as she opened the door to her daughter's room.

"Yeah, just woke up." Rory rubbed her eyes pretending to have just woken up. She didn't know why she was lying to her mother, but she didn't really want to explain to her mom that she was up thinking about Jess all night. Especially now that things with her and Logan were getting good again.

"Okay, well get dressed, we're going to Luke's, then I have to do some last minute things to my dress that I need help with."

"Sure." Rory got out of bed and threw some clothes on and brushed her hair before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

------

"Luke, I need to get some coffee into this girl before she can't walk anymore!" Lorelai announced dramatically.

"What?" Luke walked out from the kitchen. "Rory what's wrong?" Lorelai and Rory made their way to the counter.

"Nothing. This is just mom's trick to get you to give me more coffee so she can have it." Rory looked at her mom and smiled. Lorelai pretended to look appalled.

"I would do no such thing!"

"You so would!" Lorelai looked to Luke.

"My daughter has betrayed me. I think that serves as grounds for more coffee."

Luke sighed and poured them both coffee before giving Lorelai a quick kiss, and taking more orders.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I didn't really have any. I am completely flexible."

"Good, because I have a lot to do today. A lot of altering."

"All you have left to alter is your dress."

"Wrong. I'm altering your dress too."

"No, mom, my dress is fine. It's already too short."

"Ha! Says you. You, the girl who wears moo-moos."

"Says the woman who on occasion, doesn't wear underwear."

"That is only once in awhile when Laundry Day is not anticipated on coming so quickly."

"Right."

"I want my favorite daughter to look her best on my wedding day."

"You know that makes absolutely no sense."

"Don't think about it too hard hun." Lorelai gulps down the rest of her coffee. "Alright, lets go." Lorelai grabs Rory's hand and starts pulling on it while Rory quickly tries to finish her coffee.

"Ow, mom, arm still attached to me here!"

"No time to worry about limbs! We have work to do! Bye Luke!"

And with that, Rory and Lorelai were out of the diner and slowing down to a fast pace to the "Crap Shack"

------

Back at the house Rory decided to ask her mom about Jess.

"So, mom.."

"Yes?" Lorelai was sewing a new hem on a beautiful baby blue dress.

"When is Jess coming?"

"Two days." Lorelai looked up. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Lorelai saw the look on her daughters face, and knew why. "I thought you were over him."

"I am." Rory responded way too quickly and slowed down what she said almost as if to reassure herself it was true. "I am."

"Are you sure sweetie? Because even though I don't like Logan, it wouldn't be fair to drag him around like you did to Dean."

"Mom, I'm not seventeen anymore. And I am over him." _At least I hope I am. _"And Logan is great. He's everything I want right now. No one could change that." _Yeah, that's right… Isn't it?_

"Okay. Now can you hand me that silver thread by you?" Lorelai was trying to change the very uncomfortable subject. All she wanted to think about was Luke, and the wedding.

Even after three years, she didn't like the Jess subject too much. He broke her daughter's heart worse than Lorelai thought was possible. No one was going to do that to her baby, and her forgive them for it.

------

The next two days were a little awkward. The day Jess was coming was just getting closer. Luke was getting more excited, Rory was getting more anxious, and Lorelai was just trying to stay calm and prepare herself to not yell at Jess when he came, and hoping he wouldn't wreck anything.

Lorelai and Rory were at the counter in the diner, talking about something strange like always when the silver car parked in front of the diner.

-----------

When Jess pulled up he looked in the diner and saw Rory sitting on a stool in a pink sweater and jeans. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know if Rory was mad at him for yelling at her, or just hurt. But something had to have changed, because she was sitting with her mom, and the last time he had been there, they weren't even speaking.

After a moment of sitting in his car with his head back he grabbed his bag, and got out to head into the diner.

When the bell above the door rang, Rory saw Luke come out of the kitchen and break into a smile. He only smiled like that to three people. Her mom, her, and…Jess.

Lorelai was completely oblivious, and was still babbling on about Charlie And The Chocolate Factory. "The flying elevator? I loved it. The original was better, but this one was still hilarious. I mean that fat kid…"

Those were the last words Rory heard coming out of her mothers mouth. She had tuned her out the second she saw Jess with his jean jacket and duffle bag.

'_God he looks good. Why does he always have to look good? Why can't he just come back and be ugly? Gilmore, you have a boyfriend. He looks good too. But it's different.'_

Luke and Jess where already done hugging when Rory broke out of her phase. "Hi." It was quiet, she didn't mean for it to come out so quiet. She wasn't even sure he had heard her.

"Hey… Um Luke, I'm going to just go put my stuff upstairs"

"Sure. Go get comfortable."

"Thanks." Jess glanced at Rory quickly before disappearing behind the curtain.

A/N: No worries, this is not a one-shot, and there will be more. I promise. Soon. There will be more soon. But the more reviews, the faster I write. Just a little tip. Reviews inspire me. wink wink


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. If I did, things would be a lot different. And don't we all wish we owned Jess?

The last few days had almost killed Rory. Jess had been keeping out of sight and she almost couldn't stand it. Questions just kept popping into her head. She barely could focus on what Lorelai was saying, and when she was, she rarely got Lorelai's references.

Jess had arrived on Wednesday and it was now Friday. Lorelai and Rory were at Luke's. Rory just kept glancing at the stairs expecting Jess to come out from behind the curtain any second. Wishing Jess would come out.

"Rory… Earth to Rory!" Lorelai waving her hands in front of Rory's face and repeatedly saying her name broke Rory out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Kid, just go up and talk to him. You haven't been Rory lately. You're no fun."

"I'm fine really. The wedding is just coming so quickly, I'm excited."

"Right. Okay well I have to get to the Inn. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course." Lorelai got up and kissed Rory on the top of her head before heading out the door.

"Bye Sweets!" Lorelai called before leaving the Diner.

Rory was sitting thinking about Jess until before she knew it, she was knocking on the door upstairs. After a few seconds Jess opened the door.

"Rory." Jess was shocked. For some reason it had never occurred to him that it would be Rory at the door.

"Hi Jess. Can I…?" Rory gestured past Jess.

"Oh yeah, of course." Jess opened the door wider to let Rory in.

"Wow, I haven't seen the place without all of Luke's things here."

"Yeah."

"It's bigger."

"A grown man moving out of a place can have that effect." This was reminding Jess way too much about when Rory and he had just started dating, and he took her up to the apartment to "look at a book."

"So… How have you been?" Rory smiled at Jess to try and make the situation a bit more comfortable, but it wasn't working very well.

"Good. You?"

"Good." There were a few uncomfortable minutes of silence before Jess decided to break it.

"Rory, you came up here for a reason. What is it?" Jess knew he was being blunt, but it was driving him crazy to have her grown up and looking beautiful right in front of him, and not knowing why she was there in the first place.

"I don't know. I wanted to talk. We haven't talked since…" Rory knew he knew what she was talking about and didn't feel a need to finish the sentence.

"So how is the blonde Jack-ass?" Jess started to get angry just thinking about Logan. Logan got to have Rory, and he didn't even deserve her.

"Jess… He's not a jack-ass, he was just having a bad night. Yes, I'm sorry it happened, I would've much rather it be just you and me talking. I didn't want him to come. He wasn't even supposed to be in town. But he was, and it happened."

"So if you would've known he was in town you wouldn't have gone to dinner with me?"

"I never said that! Jess, we're doing it again. We can't see each other without fighting. I don't even know why I came up here. I thought since last time, we might be able to act like adults, but I guess I was wrong." Rory did not expect it to go like this. She didn't like Jess ragging on Logan. I'm sure since the way Logan treated Jess he deserved it, but that didn't mean she was just going to let Jess walk all over him. Rory turned to leave.

"Rory-" Jess was quickly cut off by Rory.

"I'll see you at the wedding." And with that Rory was out of the apartment and the door was slamming behind her. Jess sighed and collapsed onto the bed. He didn't mean to get so mad, but he couldn't help how he felt about Rory being with Logan and not him. He loved Rory. He told her that, and it always seemed like she didn't give a damn about his feelings.

------------

Rory was power walking down the street on the verge of tears. '_Why am I about to cry? It's just Jess being an ass.' _ Rory came to an abrupt stop. She had to talk to someone about this. But who? Lane was busy with her own things. Paris didn't care. Her mom wouldn't be any help. Rory didn't have anyone to talk about this with, so she chose the next best thing.

-----------

"Hey Ace, I thought you were busy all week." Rory had decided to go to Yale. She was going to escape all of her thoughts about Jess with Logan. Now she was outside of their apartment.

"Yeah well, I got some time and I missed you. So I thought 'Hey, how about I go see Logan.' And now here I am."

"I think I get the picture." Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and kissed her sweetly on the lips while he pulled her into the expensive apartment. Once they were inside and done with the kissing portion of their greeting Rory decided to start talking.

"Logan, you remember Jess right?"

Logan sighed deeply before answering. "Yeah. How could I forget? Why?"

"Well, He's Luke's nephew. You know Luke? The Luke that's marrying my mom this weekend?"

"Yeah, I know who he is. Would you just get to the point?"

"Well, since he's Luke's nephew, he's going to be at the wedding. In fact, he's going to be the Best Man."

"You're kidding." Logan released his grasp on Rory's waist and stepped back.

"I only wish I were. But I can stay away from him. It'll just be you, me, and of course on occasion my mom. I don't even have to glance at him." Rory was now desperately trying to avoid another fight with Logan.

"You can't. It's tradition that the Best Man and Maid of Honor have to share at least one dance. It'll be a little hard not to even glance at him while you're dancing together."

"It's possible. You obviously don't know my capabilities." Rory was desperately trying not to smile. The idea of her dancing with Jess was just making her happy. She actually didn't want to avoid Jess. Sure she was mad at him right now, but she never stayed mad at him for long.

"Yeah. Look, I have a lot of studying to do, and I'm sure you have to get back to your mom."

"Yeah, I guess I should. So I'll see you in two days?"

"Sure." Logan quickly gave Rory a peck on the lips before opening the door for her to leave.

A/N: You know what to do. Press the pretty purple button and review. (that rhymed!) Tell me if you love it, hate it. What you like, what you didn't. And don't worry, I am a HUGE Rory/Jess fan so just let me get to the wedding and we'll have some good Rory/Jess scenes. I have it all planned out in my head, but it's not written yet, so I can make changes based on your opinions. Ah, this is turning into a long authors note. I'm sorry. Well Review!


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N- I think this is a great chapter, and I think you are all going to like it. So without further ado…

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Just Milo… ;P

"Rory! Sookie! Hair crisis!" Lorelai called from the bathroom.

"Mom, your hair looks beautiful. What's the matter now?" All day Lorelai had been complaining about one thing or another, and it was driving everyone crazy.

"I don't know, but something doesn't look right."

"Mom, your wedding is in like thirty minutes. Your hair is beautiful, your make-up is perfect, and your dress is indescribable. Luke will love everything."

"Aw, look at you trying to help mommy not freak out on this very important day." Lorelai smiled and pat Rory on the head.

"Hey, I'm not a dog. You have Paul Anka for patting on the head."

"Someone's a little cranky." Lorelai pointed out as she leaned closer to the mirror to re-examine her lipstick for the umpteenth time today.

"I'm not cranky, I'm just a little anxious." Rory said as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"The limo's here! Come on girls it's time to get to the church!" Sookie announced running into the room.

Lorelai's face lit up as she walked out. It was almost time.

------------

Rory was the first to walk down the aisle. First she scanned the crowd for her grandparents, father, and Logan. Once she found them all she looked to the altar. First she saw Luke at the front. He looked very handsome, and very happy. Then she saw Jess there in his nice black tux, looking happy for Luke, but not happy about standing in front of all of these people.

'_Wow, he cleans up nicely. I've never seen Jess dressed up. He looks nice. I mean really nice.' _Then Rory almost tripped on her own foot, but caught herself before anyone noticed. No one but Jess who had been watching her, and very obviously started smirking when she tripped. '_God this is a long aisle. It didn't look that long. But it feels looong. I wish he would stop smirking. His smirk is really sexy, and I can' t be thinking he's looking sexy right now. Yes, I'm here. Now I just have to stand here.' _Rory started looking at the front row in front of her and smiled at Logan. She was trying really hard not to look at Jess who she knew was staring at her the whole time. But soon her mom was down the aisle and the vows began.

------------

"That was long." Jess commented. Rory was trying to find Logan, and both not trying to find him, and Jess was acting like he was looking for someone.

"Very long. I never thought that guy would shut up."

"I know. It's like jeez, we're all here to see them get married, now marry them already." Rory let out a small giggle and then there was a long pause. "Rory I…"

"Hey Ace. Am I interrupting something?" Logan seemed to come out of nowhere and drape his arm around Rory.

"No. I was just leaving." Jess replied shortly and quickly walked away without even glancing at Rory.

"Hey Logan. Come on, lets go find my mom."

"And the drinks." Rory lead them out to the reception hall and found her mother. They both giggled and started talking endlessly.

------------

The reception had been going on for awhile now and Rory was bored. Logan just had his arm draped over her shoulders like she belonged to him while he talked to all of his friends and random people. Rory looked around for Jess. Then she found him sitting alone at a table and saw Miss Patty heading his way.

"Logan, could you get me a drink?"

"Sure Ace, what do you want?"

Rory didn't know alcohol well, and certainly didn't know what kind of drink she wanted. But she needed to get rid of Logan fast. "Surprise me."

"Okay." Logan started towards the drinks with his new found buddies that Rory hadn't even seen before in Stars Hollow. As soon as Logan was out of sight Rory started towards the table where Jess was looking very uncomfortable.

"You know, I knew a guy named Jess once. He was very handsome. Looked kind of like you." Miss Patty was flirting like always.

"Um, thanks…" Jess said awkwardly.

"Hey Miss Patty, there's this guy over by the drinks. He's with Logan. Very cute, and he said he was looking for an older woman."

"Oh, thank you dear. Excuse me." Miss Patty quickly left and headed to the drinks. If Miss Patty was flirting with a guy next to Logan, Logan wouldn't be able to leave either. So this bought Rory a little extra time.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You looked trapped and I knew that if I didn't do something, there wouldn't be a Jess in the morning."

"What about that guy you sent her to?"

"Oh Chaz? He's a putz, I wouldn't mind if I never saw him again." Rory smiled and Jess laughed. There were very few times that Rory had seen Jess laugh. He only smiled at her, and she was pretty sure she was the only person who had ever seen him laugh.

"Rory, I'm sorry I got so mad."

"It's okay. I kind of understand."

"Okay, I needed to get that out of the way. How are… things?

"Things are good. Great actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm back at Yale, I'm the editor of the Yale Daily News, and I'm on really good terms with my mom. And I'm… I'm living with Logan." Rory saw how Jess' face fell when she mentioned the living with Logan part and immediately regretted saying it. Jess recovered his hurt expression, but Rory could still see the ruminants.

"That's great. Really, all of it. The editor huh?"

"Yeah. Paris was the editor, but she was Paris, and everyone voted her out and made me editor." Rory was enjoying telling Jess all of this. She had known him since high school so he knew all about Paris and had even met her a few times.

"Paris would make a great dictator."

"That's what everyone else said." Jess and Rory were smiling at each other when a certain blonde boy slammed a glass of wine on the table spilling it.

"Hemigway. Are you lost?" Logan looked at Jess angrily.

Jess knew that if he didn't leave now he would hurt Logan. He had no problem hurting Logan, but he knew it would upset Rory so he knew he just needed to leave. "I have to go." Jess got up to leave.

"Jess, you don't have to go." Rory pleaded.

"No, I'm just going to go say goodbye to Luke and your mom. I'm tired anyway. Bye Rory." Jess quickly disappeared into a crowd of people dancing before Rory could say anything more.

"What is your problem?" Rory turned to Logan angrily.

"My problem? You were the one flirting with Jack."

"It's Jess, and I wasn't flirting. He's my friend. I'm allowed to talk to him."

"You're MY girlfriend. I don't want him talking to you." Now almost the whole reception was watching the two screaming at each other. Rory was tearing up.

She paused and then said in a quieter tone. "Well, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Now tears were rolling down Rory's face and her make-up was running.

Logan just stood there looking at her shocked when Rory turned and left. She knew where she needed to go.

----------------

There was a loud knock at the apartment door. Jess put down his book and got up to answer it. When he opened it, he found a damp tear-stained Rory.

"Are you okay?" Jess questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine." Rory said wiping some new tears off of her face. "I just realized that I never thanked you."

"Come inside." Jess gently pulled Rory inside and shut the door. "Thanked me for what?"

"For setting me straight. For making me realize that I was just wasting my time. For making me realize that my boyfriend is a complete jerk."

"Woah, woah settle down. What are you talking about?"

"Last time you were here. When you told me, that I wasn't acting like me anymore. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be at Yale, or at my mom's wedding. I wanted to thank you." Rory had worked up a brand new batch of tears with that little speech.

Jess cupped Rory's face and made her look at him. To look at him with her blue pools that people like to call eyes. Jess leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Rory's. He pulled back and Rory looked at him, and pulled him in for a deeper more passionate kiss. With every second the kiss was heating. Without breaking contact Jess leaned over and locked the door and Rory started pulling him towards the bed.

A/N- Muahahaha. I told you to just let me get to the wedding. All planned out in my head. Well, I'm not quite sure where I'm going from here. But that's not the point. It's almost 2 in the morning and I have school tomorrow. So I hope you like my hard work. I do it all for you. :D! I'm really going for 7 or more reviews before I put out a new chapter. I know, evil, but I really like to read what people think of my story. Alright, well you know what to do, click and review!


	4. The Jess Sex Glow

Disclaimer- I own nothing…. Wow, that's kinda sad and pathetic.

A/N- Wow, a lot of reviews. Thank you so much everyone. It was way more than 7, but I've had a writers block thing, and I was trying to judge how dirty I wanted this chapter to be. All of this on top of school, has just been crazy. So I'm really sorry. Less dirty chapters will be put up sooner, because those are a lot easier to write. Also this computer isn't in my own room, and people are always in the room. People that like to read over my shoulder what I'm writing and I would rather they didn't. Okay, enough complaining and explaining and on with the story!

----------------

Jess cupped Rory's face and made her look at him. To look at him with her blue pools that people like to call eyes. Jess leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Rory's. He pulled back and Rory looked at him, and pulled him in for a deeper more passionate kiss. With every second the kiss was heating. Without breaking contact Jess leaned over and locked the door and Rory started pulling him towards the bed.

They got there a lot sooner than expected, and when Rory's legs hit the edge of the bed she fell back on it, pulling Jess with her. A small giggle escaped her mouth before she started undoing the buttons on Jess' shirt. He had never changed out of the clothes from the wedding. Just taken off his jacket and shoes when he got home. He was way too tired from the emotional impact of the awkward day with Rory to change clothes. Yet, here he was with Rory beneath him sliding his shirt off of his shoulders.

Jess rolled onto his back pulling Rory on top of him so he could unzip her dress easier. It fell to her waist and she let Jess take it off the rest of the way.

Rory straddled Jess' lap in just her underwear and started kissing and sucking on his neck while she undid his pants and started to slide them down.

Soon, both were undressed and filling the empty apartment with gasps and moans.

"I can't feel my legs." Was the first thing Rory said after a long silence.

"What?" Jess asked surprised.

"This is amazing. I've never been able to not feel my legs before. Sure they've been a little like Jello, but not this. I should have so done this with you sooner. You are… amazing."

"Well I'm glad I can be in service for you." Jess laughed. "If you ever want numb legs, Jess can do the trick." He added in an advertising voice.

"That actually sounded really convincing. I may just have to tell my friends about you." Jess then hit her with a pillow.

"Are you ever coming out?" Jess called to the bathroom.

"No. I look different. Everyone in town will know that I slept with you."

"Yes, of course because you have that 'Jess Sex' glow. It's all the rage." Jess called back sarcastically.

"Fine!" Rory opened the door and walked up to Jess. "I really don't look any different?"

"Except for the sign I stuck to you saying 'I had sex with him', with an arrow pointing to your right, no, not at all."

"What!" Rory started spinning in circles.

"Stop, it was a joke, jeez." Jess chuckled.

"Not funny." Rory pouted.

"Lets just go." Jess grabbed Rory and led her downstairs to the Diner.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter, but I've had major writers block, and teen drama. I hate life. So, just drop a review with any suggestions, and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out WAY sooner than I got this one out.


End file.
